


Whispered Words

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Crossover, Death, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Heaven, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Elphaba meet in heaven. Given their similar romantic situations, they have certain things to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is a conversation between two people from completely different worlds in what I imagine to be heaven. In this chapter it’s Severus Snape and Elphaba. You’ll be able to figure out who’s who eventually.
> 
> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net around two years ago, and can be found there under the same username.

I used to do that when I was alive. 

_Do what?_

I used to dream I could fly when I was younger.

_…_

I like flying.

_Mmm._

Do you like flying?

_I guess._

Have you ever flown before?

_…Yeah. A couple of times._

What was it like the first time?

_It was…exhilarating._

Were you at home?

_I was near home._

Where?

_With Lily._

Who’s that?

_Um…_

Your girlfriend?

_No…_

Then who?

_Just a friend, okay?_

Okay. No need to get defensive.

_Finally._

What?

_You stopped asking me questions._

Do you want me to start again?

_Do you do this normally?_

What do you think?

_Why are you answering my questions with questions?_

I like to. Got a problem?

_No. Leave me alone._

…

_…_

Do you know any songs about flying?

_A few._

Like…?

_I think you know which one I’m talking about._

You do?

_Don’t you?_

Uh. No.

_I’m flying high…defy-ing gravity…_

You can’t sing.

_I know._

I think your G went a little flat.

_Whatever. Same difference._

Sure. That didn’t make any sense, but sure. 

_I’m a Potions master, not a singer. Deal with it and get over yourself. It’s not like you could’ve done any better yourself._

Okay. Whatever you say.

_Please. Your sarcasm is pathetic._

Perhaps we use it differently where I come from.

_I suppose. Fair point._

I’m glad we came to an agreement. I was wondering when this would happen.

_I’m not agreeing with you, I’m just saying it was a fair point._

Okay…

_Can we change the subject?_

To what?

 _Anything. Tell me about the first time_ you _flew for a change._

Oh. That. Well, I was arguing with my best friend.

_I’ve experienced that before, too._

I asked her to join me so we would become a team.

_I wanted to do that with my best friend – it never happened._

Yeah. She wanted to go in the other direction, so I let her. I cast a spell, and this broom came down to me from the sky. And I…I flew.

_So does everyone fly on brooms where you come from?_

No. I’m the only one who does. Everyone else stays on the ground. Well, except for the flying monkeys.

_Excuse me?_

Long story. Another of my unintended disasters in spellcasting.

_Understood. Was your friend watching you all this time?_

Yes. She didn’t come to save me when people tried to capture me.

_Betrayal is the worst thing that can happen to anyone._

She was too busy pretending to be the good person.

_So that’s the direction she went for._

Unfortunately, yes.

_I know how you feel._

You do?

_Don’t ask._


End file.
